


Birthmarks

by LeafySeaDragon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafySeaDragon/pseuds/LeafySeaDragon
Summary: Enjoying a rainy afternoon in your apartment with Raplh was the perfect scenario to you. It was perfect.. The Raph states asking you questions out of nowhere. It didn’t bother you, it was regular thing. You two would be relaxing and he would have his mind on something, wanting to know everything about it. This time, the thing in question is something that he’s been thinking about for awhile.





	Birthmarks

I laid down in bed, book in hand, while the other ran my fingers through the slepping android golden locks.

He laid peacefully in my lap, his eyes closed, and his breathing soft. His arms wrapped around my waist, his hands gripping the back of my shirt. I loved these moments between us. They were so calm, but full of life. No sound, but our breathing. It was poetic.

Potted plants decorated the room, one right next to us on the night stand, adding to the peaceful atmosphere with their life. I had gotten so many for Ralph and I to tend to, the living room was worse, but they were nice.

“(Y/N),”

I moved the book away from my sight and looked down at him. “Yes?”

”Ralph has noticed things about you humans.. You have marks in different places, pokadotted all over... What are they?”

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, ‘pokadots?’  
It then clicked in my head, his question becoming clear. I softly chuckled.

”You mean birthmarks?”

”Birthmarks.. Yes, that is what Ralph meant. Ralph wants to know why you humans have them. Did someone hurt you? Like the humans hurt Ralph?”

I cup his damaged cheek and shake my head. “No, we’re born with them. Kinda the reason they’re called BIRTHmarks,”

He looks at me with a puzzled look, but he seems to understand. I hope.

“Sorry, Ralph misunderstood. He is glad to know that no one hurt you, that would me Ralph very upset,”

My cheeks warm up at his comment and I can only respond with a smile. He smiles back and nuzzles his head back into my lap.

I sigh and kiss the top of his head. His cheeks tinting with red, he giggles and smiles wider like the goofball that he is.

I go back to reading my book, getting lost in my thoughts.

I had put my book down and my head rested against the pillow while my hands rubbed Ralph’s back. In return he did the same. I could my back relaxing and I could his body relax too, it was good for both of us. We both get a little anxious or stressed sometimes, then we don’t let any of it out.

It was a bad habit that we both needed to get out of, but this was almost kinda worth. Almost.

Ralph laid against my chest, listening to my heartbeat, mumbling things to himself. His damaged hands had found their way onto my shoulders, probably the root of all the knots in my back. The pain was horrible, but I didn’t dare scream. If I did, Ralph would panick, no doubt about it, and then he would think he did something wrong.

The way he would inch away from me and stay silent, only mumbling things to himself. It made my heart sink every time. That’s why I love these moments. He always seems so lost in his own little world where everything is fine and dandy. Wish I could join him.

I pulled out of my thoughts when I notice that Ralph has been calling my name.

“(Y/N)...?”

“Yes? What is it Ralph?”

”Is this a birthmark?” He pointed at my side where I couldn’t really see, but the spot he wasn’t pointing to did very much have a birthmark.

”Yup! It sure is,”

”What is it?”

”Um... I don’t know actually,”

”Ralph thinks it looks like a duck,”  
I raise an eyebrow at him, “Does it now?”  
He nodded his head, “Yes, Ralph says it is a duck!”

I giggle and roll my eyes, “It might as well be,”

”So Ralph got it right? He guessed right?”  
I smiled widely at him and kissed his forehead. “Sure,”

He smiles from ear to ear and made some weird noise, a sign of happiness... I think. He hugs me tightly and snuggles into my chest. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on top of his.

”Ralph likes (Y/N)’s birthmark. Ralph thinks it very pretty,”

My face went a light shade of pink at the compliment, he always gave me compliments, but I had accepted a long time ago I would never get used to them.

”Thank you, Ralph,”

He hugs me tighter, giggling again. God, I love him so much. Even though he can be a handful, I cared and loved for him anyway.

I still remember when he wouldn’t even dare try to come 1ft within my direction. He just used to sit on the love seat, knife clenched in hand, still in his dirty, worn out clothes, often twitching, and mumbling to himself. Scared and frightened. I not even sure how I convinced him to come home with me,

Now he’s all over me. Afraid that if he isn’t holding me in any kind of way, I’d be.. gone.

I want to help break that habit, not that I have problem with it. It’s just.. I don’t want him to only depend on me, I want him to able to trust others again. And maybe, he could have a friend, someone other than me he could talk too.

But until that happens, I’ll just let him do as he pleases.

I felt Ralph nuzzling his face into my side, tickling me, and making me laugh.

“Ralph! S-Stop! Please-!” I tried to speak, but laughter kept on erupting from my lips before I could finish my plea.

I eventually push him off of me, my laughter dying down, now taking a few deep breathes.

”I love you, Ralph,”

”Ralph loves (Y/N) too,”

He looks up at me, his damaged face glowing in excitement.

“Ralph loves (Y/N) more than they know,”

He presses his lips softly onto mine and of course, I return the kiss. He begins to go into a fit of giggles, I soon joining him.

We sat there for awhile, laughing the time away. It was nice, it was really nice. It wasn’t quiet or peaceful, but delightful and filled joy.

Ever since Ralph had came, I’ve had more of these kind of moments. I really do love them, I think I almost perfect them over my calm and quiet ones. Which, makes me love Ralph even more.

At heart.. he’s a very kind and general soul just scared of the world around him. I’ve seen it. The way he’s so gentle when tendering his plants, they way he’s gentle with me.

I feel bad every single time I look at the side of his face, his damaged pale skin, stained with blue blood even after my best efforts to clean it off. It’s just a reminder of what happened to him, I can only hope that these recents events with the deviants and their leader, Markus, help them in their favor and then I won’t have to keep Ralph cooped up here anymore.

We can go to the park, a garden, camping, and anything I can think of. He deserves it.

 “Ralph... what’s the first thing you want to do when you guys get your rights?”

”Hmm.. Ralph.. Ralph has not thought about that before..”

”Well, think about it now. What would you to do or go see?”

He didn’t say anything for awhile, pondering the endless possibilities of places he could go see. So many to choose from, so many experiences waiting to be experienced.

”Ralph.. Ralph would to go flowers. Different flowers from here. Ralph wants to see all of the flowers,”

I smile softly at him and nod.

”Alright, we can go visit Flower Lane. I heard it’s the best place to visit during the spring time,”

He giggles and twitches in excitement. “Ralph can’t wait!”

I smile and pull him close to me, gently kissing him on the forehead and hug him tightly.

“I can’t wait either... I can’t wait to show you everything,”


End file.
